


Loud Mouth

by rinnytin



Series: a3 nsfw week(s) [6]
Category: A3! (Anime), A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, The sex isn't really there tbh, Uraomote AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29392698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnytin/pseuds/rinnytin
Summary: He was headstrong and it was all thanks to Futami’s doing the same with him that Shinbashi started on this path. And it was the reason that Futami started on his.{Uraomote AU}
Relationships: Shinbashi Arata/Futami Shigehito
Series: a3 nsfw week(s) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152365
Kudos: 3
Collections: A3 NSFW Week: Valentine's Edition





	Loud Mouth

**Author's Note:**

> URAOMOTE COCK TIME LETS GO

“I thought that I told you not to come back anymore,” Futami looked up, face blank as he looked up at the younger man - he didn’t even have to look up to know. It was always him coming to “check-in” once the day was over and the remaining students left. It was always the same conversation as well.

“I told you that I would definitely come back,” Shinbashi pulled a stool over - watching as Futami looked over papers, sighing as he marked things down in the margins, “Am I interrupting?”

“No, just be quiet for a little while longer,” The older man glanced at him through his bangs, smiling when he made the gesture of zipping his lips with a smile. He was always so… immature to the older man, even though his heart was in the right place he often rammed himself headfirst into things in a way that put people off. Hell, Shinbashi put him off with just how reckless he was when he was dealing with private matters. He was headstrong and it was all thanks to Futami’s doing the same with him that Shinbashi started on this path. He really was a bad influence, “How’re your classes? You don’t have much time until your graduation.”

“Good,” His smile radiated a sense of pride and Futami rolled his eyes, trying to hide the smile that was twitching at the corners of his lips. He was sure that he’d make a fine teacher, the kind that students would warm up to naturally and feel safe with - there wasn’t a magic formula on how to be a teacher, you just had to know how to respond to students’ needs to be able to help them if they wanted. That would be a lesson he’d learn with experience, “I think the Tadano situation helped me realize that I can’t just jump headfirst into things and I feel like the lessons on being an advocate for students make more sense.”

“Glad you learned from your mistakes,” he closed his folder, standing up as he packed up his briefcase with his work. Shinbashi stood as well, placing the stool back in place and gesturing for him to walk ahead of him.

“I’ll treat you to drinks tonight, Sensei!” He was already down the hall when Futami was able to right himself and refuse.  _ How annoying _ , Futumi sighed as he followed him out.

**

“Sensei,” Shinbashi stepped back, turning away when their lips were just inches from each other. The smell of alcohol on his breath was impossible to ignore as Futami struggled to undo his belt, “Ah? What are...”

“You’re too noisy,” Futami sighed, “Can’t do anything here because of that.”

“I can be quiet!” Shinbashi stuttered it out, too loud for both of their liking. He realized that it was too risky for them to get up to anything in the bathroom like this - even with the loud music, he couldn’t trust himself to not let out embarrassing noises. He didn’t know why spurred this on - he had come to the bathroom after the older man had disappeared for a good while. He had a fair amount of drinks already and looked panicked when he excused himself and a logical conclusion was that he might have passed out or fallen down and was hurt. He spotted his shoes, coming out from under the stall as if he was stretched out of laying down. He knocked and within seconds he was pulled into the stall, pushed against the door and Futami was muttering incoherently about how he wanted him.

“No, you can’t,” Futami laughed, running his hands through his hair as he sighed, “You’ve never been able to be subtle or be quiet. Even when you were in high school, it was less about being a good guy and you beating me up for being a pushover. I think that it was you being loud that stuck for this long.”

“I paid for our drinks,” He wrapped an arm around him, trying to support him as he led him out of the bar - the rambling never ceased even as Futami was ungracefully shoved into the backseat of his car. He didn’t mean to be rough with him, but he was getting flustered with all the talk about how he’s never forgotten him after his position as student-teacher and knew that whatever thoughts that Futami had - they weren’t like his own. He didn’t think about him as the person who changed his life, that pushed him right on course - but rather some loud-mouthed…  _ brat  _ in his own words, “Where do you live, Sensei?”

“An apartment.”

“I’ll take you to my apartment until you can gather yourself, if that’s alright with you,” He knew that it was useless trying to talk to the drunken man but still, it was only polite to inform him. He drove slowly, unsure of how well Futami could take the motion - the drive lasted longer than normal with the caution, but he was able to hear the ramblings a little more clearly without the other chatter or music. He was talking about his time as a student-teacher, how everything about  _ Shinbashi Arata _ raised all sorts of red flags in his mind: he was dangerous, he was impulsive, he was so pretty. He had to hold his breath - counting to ten to keep himself composed as he pulled into the parking lot to his building.

“You didn’t want to kiss me,” Futami leaned his weight onto him and he was sure that the alcohol had fully settled in his blood since he never expected his perpetually annoyed senior act so careless when he cautioned him to be aware of himself at all times. But he realized that maybe that was a reminder for himself - that  _ he  _ needed to watch himself in fear that he might act out in a way that was unacceptable.

“You’re drunk,” Futami grabbed at his wrist once he was deposited on the couch - his strength apparent as he was pulled onto his body.

“I know what I want though,” He smiled, lopsided as he ground himself against the thigh that was settled between his thighs that was keeping the younger man from crushing him, “I wanted you for so long. I...I thought when I left your high school I would be destined to just think about your memory.”

He was being honest - the blush that rose to his cheek and the way his eyes sparkled with fondness as he reached up to stroke his cheek gave him away. But still, Shinbashi knew that it was wrong - that he was still drunk and no matter how honest he was being with his body and words there was no way for him to take it all at face value. Some feelings were meant to be ignored - Futami knew that and that was why he didn’t act on them when he first realized them. But he was right.  _ Shibashi Arata was impulsive _ . And there was no way that he was able to ignore the sweet whines as the older man’s hips continued their mindless movements against him.

“Okay,” He swallowed as their lips touched, the bitter taste of beer and whatever mixed drink he had ordered lingered on his lips, his hands sliding just under the hem of his shirt and he scratched at his skin. His head fell back, a soft giggle leaving his saliva-coated lips - it was obvious that this was wrong, the older man moving any way that Shinbashi pulled him, “I’m going to undress you now.”

“Too long,” Futami groaned as he struggled to get his belt off - shaky, uncoordinated hands not able to manage the buckle, “Just pull them down enough.”

Shinbashi nodded, undoing his belt and pants before tugging them down to his knees with his briefs. His cock was still soft, probably because of the alcohol and he turned the older man onto his face - he went quiet, just panting as the younger man gave himself a minute to collect himself. He muttered an apology to the older man, pushing into him slowly with just a copious amount of saliva to ease the friction but he knew that would dry up soon enough. 

“Arata-kun,” Futami gasped, pained as he was stretched around him. The name wasn’t something he expected to leave his lips - he only referred to him as Shinbashi normally now. It was Arata-kun when he was in high school and he never referred to that after he graduated, “I’m glad you came back. I wanted you to come back for years.”

His words betrayed him again - the desperation as he cried out, reaching back to hold the hand on his hip was enough for a tear to slip down the younger man’s cheek - landing on the smooth flesh in front of him. The man that had changed his life, the one he strived to be like, wanted him so bad he would betray his facades he wore to surrender to his long-awaited desire. Shinbashi squeezed his hand, sighing as the cries died out as the man went slack under him - the alcohol taking its toll as he passed out. He pulled out, sighing as he redressed himself and carried Futami to his bed to sleep it off. He knew that he had to pretend this never happened that he was in his apartment because he was drunk and was taken there to make sure he didn’t die or something. But he couldn’t trust himself to keep quiet and according to the man now lying peacefully on top of his covers, that’s exactly why they were in that situation.

**Author's Note:**

> 2 in on day bc this hasbeen in my draft 4 months and i want it gone  
> [My Twitter!](https://twitter.com/Dicesboyfriend)


End file.
